


it's hard to open up

by local_emo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Big Gay Love Story, Childhood Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Heavy Angst, Just Add Kittens, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_emo/pseuds/local_emo
Summary: 'it's hard to open upit's harder to forget'Nie widzieli się od końca liceum. Przez jeden głupi wieczór zniszczyli lata przyjaźniAle kiedy nadarza się szansa na naprawienie wszystkiego, Kuroo chce wykorzystać ją za wszelką cenę





	1. Chapter 1

Siedział na dachu bloku, paląc porannego papierosa i patrząc się na miasto. Tokio o piątej rano było specyficzne. Nie spało, nie robiło tego nigdy. Ale też nie zdążyło się obudzić.  
Przez słuchawki podgłośnione na maksa w przerwie między piosenkami słyszał czasem jakiś samochód. Zawsze go zastanawiało, gdzie ludzie jeżdżą o takiej porze. Część do pracy, na pewno. Ale reszta raczej nie spieszyła się, żeby zdążyć na poranną zmianę.  
Pokręcił głową żeby odgonić od siebie niepotrzebne myśli i po zgaszeniu fajki na zimnym betonie powoli się podniósł. Przeczesał włosy palcami, chociaż przyniosło to całkowicie inny efekt od oczekiwanego, jak zawsze.  
Wszedł do mieszkania, starając się nie rozdeptać żadnego z kotów, bo cała czwórka spała w najlepsze rozłożona pod drzwiami.  
Zrobił mocną kawę i usiadł na blacie, machając nogami jak dziecko. W ręce bez kubka trzymał komórkę, jednak nic nie przykuło jego uwagi żeby poświęcił temu więcej niż dwie sekundy dy. Westchnął i odłożył telefon, przeciągając się. Dwie godziny snu dawały mu się we znaki. A niby jako członek reprezentacji powinien dbać o zdrowie i kondycję. Ale jakoś trzy miesiące temu rozjebał sobie łokieć i dopiero za kolejne tyle będzie mógł wrócić do treningów. Chociaż przez pewien czas myślał żeby rzucić to całkowicie, Bokuto przekonał go, żeby został. No i nie mógł odmówić.  
Odnośnie Kōtarō to kiedy czarnowłosy spojrzał na telefon zobaczył nieodebrane połączenie od chłopaka. I po chwili zadzwonił znowu.  
No tak, jak zawsze niecierpliwy. Tylko czego mógł chcieć od niego o takiej godzinie? Powinien spać conajmniej do południa.  
-Hej, o…  
-Kenma wrócił do miasta.  
Komórka skończyła na ciemnych płytkach w kilku kawałkach.


	2. Chapter 2

Byli w salonie czarnowłosego, w kompletnej ciszy. Kuroo siedział skulony na fotelu, trzesąc się lekko już jakoś pół godziny.   
-Skąd… skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał w końcu, podnosząc głowę która wcześniej była oparta o kolana.   
-Akaashi mi powiedział. Sam wie podobno od dwóch dni i chyba nie chciał tego mówić - mruknął Kōtarō, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu - sam dopiero się dowiedziałem i stwierdziłem, że powinieneś wiedzieć - dodał - nie wiem co wtedy między wami zaszło, ale skoro macie szansę na rozmowę to chyba trzeba to wykorzystać.   
-Nic nie rozumiesz - zacisnął powieki chowając twarz w dłoniach - nie widziałem go od lat, on mnie nienawidzi i przeze mnie wyjechał. Nie mam odwagi pokazać mu się na oczy.   
-Kuroo… co dokładnie między wami zaszło na tej imprezie? Bo chciałbym ci pomóc, ale cholera, nie mogę kiedy niczego nie wiem - narzucił koc na ramiona Tetsurō - proszę. Mam dość oglądania cię w takim stanie od lat.   
-Jak wolisz - zaczął cicho. 

Tydzień po skończeniu liceum. Kuroo jako absolwent i były kapitan jak zawsze był miło widziany na tych imprezach, więc nie przepuścił okazji. Ale tylko siedział z Kenmą, który nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony z atmosfery. Sączył powoli tanie piwo, z głową opartą o ramię starszego.   
-Kuroo - wyszeptał a kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, blondyn oparł drobną dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. 

-Przespaliśmy się ze sobą. Następnego wieczoru zrobił mi wykład, że był pijany, że nie powinienem brać jego słów na poważnie i powinienem odstawić go do domu - wplotł palce w ciemne włosy, ciągnąc za nie lekko - tydzień później wyjechał. Zablokował mnie gdzie mógł. Próbowałem rozmawiać z jego matką ale powiedziała mi, że niczego nie wie. Od tamtego dnia nie rozmawialiśmy, nie pisaliśmy i oczywiście się nie widzieliśmy. Uszanowałem jego decyzję, no bo co miałem zrobić - wytarł mokry policzek wierzchem dłoni - uznałem, że beze mnie będzie szczęśliwszy.   
Bokuto objął go lekko i zamknął oczy.   
-Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. A teraz wstawaj. Idziesz do łóżka stary. Za te trzy miesiące mam zamiar znowu z tobą grać a nie odbijać piłkę od twojej twarzy.   
Pięć minut później spał zawinięty w kołdrę i trzy koce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo school is killing me. Sorry for not updating

Przebudził się i usiadł na łóżku, lekko skofundowany. Za oknem panował już półmrok ale nie potrafił stwierdzić która dokładnie była godzina. Odruchowo chciał sprawdzić telefon, ale przypomniał sobie, że nadal był gdzieś na kuchennej podłodze. Czyli będzie musiał niedługo wyjść z domu, po prostu świetnie.   
Stanął bosymi stopami na panelach i poszedł do salonu, spodziewając się tam Bokuto. Ale zastał tylko koty śpiące na oparciu kanapy.   
Opadł na fotel przymykając powieki. Z głową odchyloną tak, żeby widzieć sufit uderzał czubkami palców o swoje kolano.   
-Heej, widzę, że już wstałeś - Kuroo odruchowo spojrzał prosto, żeby zobaczyć jak Kōtarō wchodzi do mieszkania - byłem po coś do jedzenia, bo w twojej lodówce dosłownie niczego nie ma. A nie pozwolę ci się głodzić albo żyć na zupkach w proszku - uśmiechnął się i poklepał przyjaciela po głowie.   
-Nie żywię się tylko nimi. Czasem jem na mieście - mruknął cicho.   
-No tak, wielka różnica. A teraz chodź, nie myśl, że będę ci gotować - pociągnął go za nadgarstek w stronę kuchni - a potem idziesz ze mną do sklepu po nową komórkę, bo z tego co widziałem, stara chyba nie jest w dobrym stanie - dodał ciszej.   
-Może masz rację - mruknął Tetsurō, nie wiedząc co więcej mógłby powiedzieć. Wiedział, że nie powinien reagować aż tak emocjonalnie na wiadomość o powrocie Kozume, ale to bolało go od lat tak samo i nigdy nie przestawało. Nie mógł na to nic poradzić, nawet gdyby chciał.   
Pogłaskał jednego z kotów po grzbiecie, na co ten zeskoczył z blatu na ziemię a czarnowłosy westchnął cicho. Czasem miał wrażenie, że one też miały go dosyć.


End file.
